And I'll Be Right Here
by xohmanitskatt
Summary: Songfic. Miley, Lily, Oliver, Drama, Songs, Friendships. Oneshot, read it!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Disney.**

**So in this, Hannah Montana doesn't exsist. Just Miley. And this is a one shot songfic with Miley's song "Right Here." I hope you like it.**

I was getting ready for a concert backstage when I got a text from my best friend Lily.

_From: Lily_

_Miles, call me asap. i have a problem_

I shut my phone as the girls continued doing my hair and makeup. When they finished, I exited the chair and snuck into my dressing room to call Lily.

"Hello?" Lily said while sniffling.

"Lily what's wrong? Are you coming to the concert?" I asked, sensing there was something wrong.

"Yeah I'm coming I just...I just found out some terrible news...." Lily started.

"What happened?" I interrupted.

"Miley it can wait 'til after the concert." Lily stated.

I sighed. "Okay well I'll see you soon Lils, feel better."

"Okay bye," she said before hanging up.

I looked in the mirror and fixed myself as I prepared to go onstage.

xxxxxxxx

Looking out into the croud, I noticed Lily in the front row with Oliver, her boyfriend and my best guy friend. I sang a few songs before taking a break. I went backstage where Lily and Oliver met me, walking hand in hand.

"I'm gonna go get a drink..." Oliver said quietly as he walked away, leaving me alone with Lily.

"So what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her somewhere quiet.

"I um...I found out I'm pregnant." Lily stated.

I sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. My 16 year old best friend is pregnant, it's not easy to process. All I could do was hug her.

**I'll be right here where you need me**

**Anytime Just keep believin'**

**And I'll be right here**

"Lils if you need ANYTHING, you know my number. Just call me." I stated.

**If you ever need a friend**

**Someone to care and understand**

**I'll be right here**

"Thanks Miles, and I know," she said, smiling slightly.

**All you have to do is call my name**

**No matter how close or far away**

**Ask me once and I'll come**

**I'll come running**

Oliver walked in and stated, "Miley you're on in 2 minutes. You're needed backstage."

I nodded and hugged Lily once again before heading to my position by the stage.

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**

**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**

**All you gotta do is turn around**

**Close your eyes Look inside**

Lily and Oliver were in the front row as I smiled at them.

**I'm right here**

xxxxxxxx

After the concert, I slept over Lily's with Oliver there, since her mom wasn't home and she needed company. I was suppose to go to a party but I ditched it to be with my best friend.

**Isn't it great that you know that**

**I'm ready to go wherever you're at**

**Anywhere, I'll be there**

"Miles you're my best friend, so I want you to be the baby's godmother." Lily said with a smile.

I looked at her with awe. "Really?"

Both Lily and Oliver nodded as I hugged them.

"Count me in guys!" I said happily.

**All you have to do is call my name**

**No matter how close or far away**

**Ask me once and I'll come**

**I'll come running**

A few weeks later, Lily and Olvier told their parents, who yelled at them. I was on the phone with Lily who was crying.

"My mom called me names and was so mad at me! I feel terrible!" she sobbed.

"I wish I could've been there," I said as I sat in the bathroom of a fancy party.

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**

**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**

"Lily just turn around, close your eyes and look inside yourself." I stated.

**All you gotta do is turn around**

**Close your eyes Look inside**

"Why would I do that?" Lily said with a laugh.

"So you'll always have me with you," I said back.

**I'm right here**

**Whenever you need me**

**There's no need to worry**

**You know that I'm gonna be**

**Right here**

A few months passed and I went to every doctor appointment Lily had, along with Oliver. She's having a girl and thinking about naming her Amanda Miley Oaken. When Lily went into labor, she called me up and I was there as soon as I could be.

**All you have to do is call my name **

**No matter how close or far away**

**Ask me once and I'll come**

**I'll come running**

I couldn't be in the room, but she knew I was there.

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**

**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**

The doctor came out and told us she was done and that I could go in.

**All you gotta do is turn around**

I walked down the hall and stood outside the door with the doctor.

**Close your eyes**

I closed my eyes, preparing myself.

**Look inside**

I looked in the room and saw Lily holding a beautiful baby.

"I'm here Lily!" I said happily.

**I'm right here**

**So what'd you think? I've only done one other songfic and it was Miley and the Jonas Brothers, but technically they were singing. Reviews?**


End file.
